


Why on Earth do you like humans?

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley gets currious and finally asks why.
Kudos: 3





	Why on Earth do you like humans?

“Aziraphale,” Crowley asked lazily, “Why do you like humans so much?” Crowley was draped over Aziraphale’s lap, smiling up at him and twisting Aziraphale’s shirt around his finger.  
“I might ask you the same question,” Aziraphale said. When Crowley didn’t laugh, Aziraphale sighed. “I like that they’re the nice middle ground between Heaven and Hell. Not a single one of them is all good or all bad. Not even the murderers or the saints. They all have something that could be used as an argument when deciding where they should spend their afterlives.”  
“But why do you like making friends with them?” Crowley asked, sitting up. “Doesn’t it lead to a lot of pain knowing that you will outlive them and there will be a day in the future that you may not even remember them?” Aziraphale shook his head.  
“No, not really,” He said. “I mean, of course when they do die it is awful. It is always awful to lose someone you care about.” Aziraphale scrunched his face trying to think. “But you get years of love and someone you can trust.” Aziraphale looked over to Crowley. “It isn’t that much different from being friends with you, you know,” Aziraphale said.  
“How so?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale smiled.  
“Well, for starters, I will never know when the last time I will see you will be.” Aziraphale said. “One of these times you’re going to go off on some temptation, piss off Beelzebub, and end up stuck in Hell for the rest of eternity.”  
“I’m not going to do that,” Crowley said. “Obviously that isn’t going to happen.” Aziraphale gave him The Look that told Crowley that he didn’t believe a word he’d just said.  
“We both were tried and sentenced to die,” Aziraphale said. “I think it is very well possible that you could push Beelzebub’s buttons hard enough that they take you off of Earth.” Crowley tried to wipe the words from the air.  
“As far as Hell is concerned, I am a very powerful demon,” Crowley said. “And as far as Heaven is concerned, you are a threat. I don’t think we have to worry about Beelzebub getting their panties in a bunch or God trying to get rid of you. But that doesn’t answer the question. Why humans?”  
“If you would just talk to them, you would realize that you have much to learn from them. We may be old by human standards,” Aziraphale said, “But neither one of us knows everything. Besides, keeping up appearances down here means making friends. And some humans are quite lovely. Worth socializing with them. Regardless of my own reputation on this planet.”  
“But eventually they’ll all die,” Crowley said. “Eventually you and I will be all that’s left of the people on this planet. We’ll even outlive the babies that are being born today.”  
“That is true,” Aziraphale said. “But it is still worth it to have human companions.”  
Crowley shook his head, completely unable to understand. How could all that pain of death be worth it. He remembered back to the fire. Back when he’d thought something terrible had happened to his angel. Something bad enough that he’d feared that he’d never see Aziraphale ever again. He didn’t want to live through that again. Let alone willingly multiple times through a century watching as all his close friends died. Aziraphale smiled.  
“Well, how about your plants,” Aziraphale said. “You will outlive all of your plants. Why do you keep them around?” Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“Number one, they don’t have personalities. Number two, most of the time I am the cause of their death because they disappoint me. I have never had a plant just off and die on me. I take care of them.” Aziraphale sighed.  
“What do I have to say for you to understand that humans are good to have around?” Crowley shrugged.  
“Show me that the pain is worth it.” He shook his head. “Don’t lie to me. I catch you crying over friends who died in the 1800’s. Were they worth it?”  
“Absolutely,” Aziraphale said. “If I didn’t love them, do you think they would still mean that much to me almost two hundred years later? The only issue of it is the fact that with all these technological progressions, I know that if they were alive today, they would have survived what killed them in the first place and I would have gotten more time with them.” Aziraphale shook his head. “Why are you taking this conversation in circles. It is ok to have friends, Crowley. You’re allowed to know people who aren’t me. People that you want to spend time with outside of me.”  
Crowley shook his head. He’d been hurt far too many times in his younger days. Hurt by people who he’d been stupid enough to think that he could trust. Hurt by people who’d died. Hurt by people who decided to turn their lives around and no longer listen to him, therefore cutting him firmly out of their life. None of the humans he’d ever known had ever been worth all the pain they’d put him through. Not a single one. The only being that was worth what he’d been through was Aziraphale, and he’d almost been killed for being friends with him.  
“Because I don’t understand and I’m trying to understand.” Crowley said. “I really really am trying.”  
“How about we start it off with a dog then?” Aziraphale said. “I will get you a dog, any dog, and then we can have this conversation again.” Crowley sighed, not knowing how a dog could possibly help him to understand but was willing to try it out anyway.  
“Alright. Let’s get a dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
